Biker Mice from Mars: Before they were adults
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: This tells a bit of the back story of the Mice growing up on Mars with Jax. Finished.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, Throttle, Vinnie or Modo or any other character created by Tom Tataronowicz. I however do own Jax, Lazer, Hail, K-Fire and any other fanfic character in this series. If you would like to use them in a fic of your own, please email me and ask me for my permission first. As well, I so obviously do not make profit from this and this is for the pure reading entertainment of you, as the reader. ^^;**   


  


**Biker Mice from Mars: Before they were adults**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2002   
Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2002 + 

  
  
  


Vinnie and Jax stood proudly at the doorstep of their mother's house. Their mom fixed bits and parts of their outfits. They were almost matching in their little dressup's for the day. Vinnie was in a black vest, with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants with nice little dress shoes. Jax was in the same little black vest, with a bit more of a girlish white shirt underneath. Instead of pants, she had a little pleated black skirt on, black socks, and little black maryjane dress shoes. 

Hail beamed proudly down at her children. Her two little twins were growing up so much. She smiled, and a pair of tears slipped down her white fur, and she quickly wiped them away. She hugged them both, and said, "Now you know if you run into any bullies, or any problems, you two are to let your teacher know right away, right?" She asked them. Both nodded to her. "Then off you go." She smiled. Hail didn't live that far from the school, a block at most, so she didn't have to worry too much about Vinnie and Jax getting lost. Both were age four, a bit younger than most of the kids in their grade, but they were mature enough. Well. Jax was at least. Sometime Hail wondered about her son, Vincent, and if he was mature for his age. She knew Jax would keep her brother in line though, and she grinned a little as she stepped back into the house, waiting for them to come home that morning for lunch. 

Vinnie rushed into the house at lunch. "Mommy! Mommy!!" His little voice yelled to her, as she stood in the kitchen, preparing some soup and sandwiches for the two. She stuck her head outside, and smiled to her twins. "What is it Vinnie-baby?" She asked him.   
"Kindergarten is so much fun!" He exclaimed and Jax beamed brightly, nodding. Hail let out a sigh of relief. She had been so worried about the two when they had walked to school and what their morning would turn out to be like. She was happy for her two children, and she continued to smile as they hopped into the kitchen, jumping up onto chairs and jumping right into their lunches. 

-------------------------------------- 

Jax yelled at Vinnie. "Hurry up slowpoke!" She said, and waved to him. Jax was now in grade 2, with her brother Vinnie, and she still had to walk home with him. She pouted as he finally caught up to her, and she turned on her heel to walk home with him. Since kindergarten, the small family of three mice had moved into four different houses, the latest one had only been about a month ago. The area was pretty new to Hail and the kids. It scared the twins a little as they walked home, farther now, and by themselves.   
There was only a block to go, when Jax suddenly jumped at the sight of a grey mouse, quite a bit taller than herself, jumping in front of her, out of almost nowhere. He giggled like mad, and put his hand out. "Hi!" He said enthusiastically. "Ma name's Modo." He smiled, with a bucktooth. Jax shook his hand, and she looked to Vinnie, who had backed off, a little bit scared. "Don't be such a wimp, Vinnie!" Jax said to him. He took a little step forward. Jax sighed. "This is my little brother Vinnie. He's my twin."   
"I am not little!" Vinnie argued with her. He puffed his chest up and stood a bit taller. "See?" He proved to her. Jax rolled her eyes. She looked at Modo. "What grade are you in?" She asked him.   
"Fourth grade!" He said happily. Jax looked up at him.   
"What kinda fourth grader would wanna talk to a bunch of second graders?" She asked.   
"'Cause I'm new to this school. I wanna make friends, cept they keep leaving me. Momma doesn't want me to be upset, and have friends. I was hopin.." He trailed off, kicking at a pebble.   
Jax blinked. Once, twice then smiled. "Okay! Friends!" She stuck her hand out and shook his. She looked at Vinnie, who placed his hand on top of the other two. "Friends forever!" He said. 

---------------------------------------- 

Fifth grade had come. Jax knew what was coming in this year: Sex education and everything else that went along with it. She rolled her eyes as she caught up with her brother and Modo in the morning just before classes began. She had her binder and everything else she needed for the day, and stepped into the class, taking her usual seat right beside Vinnie. She heard a few of her classmates snicker and giggle at the two, making snide comments at them. "Look I've never seen that before! A boy and a girl who both look alike! She must be pretty ugly to look like him." More snickers. Jax flicked her tail angrily behind her, and tried her best to ignore the snickering other grade fives. They continued this through out the day, and the first week following the beginning of school. 

Monday after school. Jax and Vinnie had left together, but today Modo had had prior commitments with his family and had to leave right after school. Jax and Vinnie had stuck around a bit to grab their books, and get some help with homework and had finally just left the school. As they stepped outside, and entered the school field, a mass of kids surrounded them. From every grade, starting with theirs and up to grade eight. At least ten kids were in the group surrounding them, not including the ones outside watching and the few others scattered here and there, willing to jump in anytime. Jax's hands flew into fists right away. She knew what was going to happen. She elbowed Vinnie, and he looked at her, then stuck fists of his own up. Jax was attacked from behind, her knees kicked out and she collapsed to the ground, her head hitting the grass, and producing a very large goosebump. Vinnie could feel his sister's pain and winced a little, as another group of kids jumped on him, punching and kicking. Jax reached her hand out for Vinnie amidst the other kids, as she was beat up as well. They could beat her up for all she could care, but they were hurting Vinnie. While he could feel her pain, Jax felt his fear and pain ten fold in own mind, and cried out, unable to fight. 

Modo had forgotten his binders at school, and so about half an hour after school let out, he had to dash back to get them for his homework that night. As he approached the school, something looked very odd to him, and he noticed a large group of kids. He darted towards them, tearing through the group easily at his size and found Vinnie and Jax in the middle, bloodied and bruised already. Much as he was a gentle giant, Modo let out a yell, and told the kids to back off. When that didn't work, he pushed the other kids off, picked Vinnie up over one shoulder, and picked Jax up in his arms. Even though he was only in 7th grade, his strength was unmatched anywhere else, and this was lightweight to him. Modo tore a path through the group of kids, carrying the twins, and as fast as he could without hurting the two, took them to Hail's place. 

Hail almost screamed as Modo burst through her door, carrying her two children, battered. He lay the two down gently and collapsed himself onto a chair. He looked up at Hail with sorrow etched into his deep red eyes, even at the age of 13. Much as Hail herself wanted to take care of her babies, she knew she had to call an ambulance for this. Her fingers shakily dialed the number and she waited for her two to be picked up. 

Through everything, Modo had remained the twins friend. He wouldn't ever give that friendship up for anything, and he had proven that in the weeks past with his strength and courage. He cared for the two, and he wasn't about to give up on them because the rest of the school disliked them.   
He smiled as the two returned to class a little over a month later, bandaged and somewhat bruised, but healing. Modo knew through everything, that these two would survive and so would their friendship. 

----------------------------------------- 

8th grade was approaching. Jax kicked at the desk in front of her absently. It was the first day of 8th grade, she was 13 and she looked over at her twin, bored already. He shrugged, smiled and flashed her a toothy smile. She sighed, rolled her eyes in return and looked back at the board.   
"For the first day back at school, we have some new students enrolled." The teacher's draining voice said. Jax leaned back, pretending to sleep, as two kids were brought into the class. One was a female mouse, an interesting brown, with black hair. She seemed to have a bit of an attitude, even for a 13 or 14 year old kid. Beside her, was a young tan mouse, who looked about 15 or 16, at least two years beyond his age. He was close to 6 feet tall already, a tan colour and Jax noticed as well, extremely good looking for his age. She could almost feel the blush coming over her cheeks as she stared at the mouse. The teacher introduced him. And his age. Jax almost fell out of her seat. 17?! What was he doing in a class like this? The teacher continued explaining as Jax's thoughts ran elsewhere. Throttle was K-Fire's big brother, who had only come in to escort the little mouse into his new class. Why the teacher had said the tan mouse's age was beyond Jax. It made no sense to her.   
K-Fire was a smaller version of his older brother it seemed, and the teacher introduced him to the class. Jax snickered at this name a little. It sounded funny. K-Fire and the new girl, Carbine, took seats in the only two desks that were empty, and Jax yawned, keeping her eyes firmly planted on Throttle as he left the class. 

------------------------------------ 

Modo was already in high school, when Jax and Vinnie had arrived, as little ninth graders. Modo and Throttle were in grade 11 by this time, and the twins in grade 9. Quite a bit of difference, when you thought about how these two were freshies, and Modo and Throttle were not. K-Fire had come with the twins as well, having made friends with Vinnie at least, and the three almost ended up having to protect each other from the seniour kids in that school. There was a war starting, they all knew that, but they didn't worry about it. Not for now. It hadn't directly affected them, so why bother? 

Lunchtime hit, and Modo and Throttle flew to the cafeteria, to buy their lunches and devour them almost wholly. Vinnie and Jax watched in amazement as the two did this, and her twin as well. She bit at her food slowly, chewing it up, and shrugged. K-Fire sat off by himself. Throttle wasn't too happy with his little brother being in high school with him now. In fact, Throttle seemed to downright want to beat his little brother up everyday. Jax's crush on Throttle had soon died when she found out how mean Throttle was to his little brother. K-Fire was a skinny little mouse, with fur freckles, and glasses. He was as smart as anything, but he definitely didn't get the machismo or muscles on his side. Throttle did. He wasn't as egotistical as Vinnie was starting to become. Their mother seemed to be getting annoyed by it more and more lately. Vinnie would come home, and just stare for hours in the mirror at himself. Jax would just roll her eyes, watch some tv, and finish her homework up. 

"Vinnie-baby!" Hail called from the living room. "Modo n' Throttle are here to see ya!" The two ran into the living room, Jax sitting with books opened on her lap, studying, and Vinnie upstairs in his room. The white mouse ran down the stairs, slid along the rail and tumbled at the bottom, doing a somersault. He smiled up at the two. 

"Come on, bro, time to do some cruising for some ladies! It is a Friday night after all!" Throttle said, and smiled. Jax looked up from her homework.   
"Vincent, you got homework to do before anything." She reminded him. Vinnie just shrugged.   
"I'll finish it later." He grinned at the two. "Mom hooked me up with a new bike for my birthday, so I'll take that baby out for a drive."   
Jax sighed. "Mom won't let you until you've had some practice on it Vincent!"   
"Practice schmactice! I gotta impress the ladies." He posed.   
"Vincent!" Jax yelled frustratedly as he dashed out of the house before she could move her books and get up to say anything. Her tail twitched behind her in anger and she growled, putting her books down. Hail was leaving for the weekend, and had brought all her bags downstairs to pack onto her bike. Jax looked up at her lucidly as she did this, packed, gave Jax a kiss on the cheek and ducked out of the house. Another weekend of so called business meetings, races, and her mom seeing friends and family, etcetera. She let out a sigh, getting back to her homework and waited for Vincent to come home. 

Vincent's laugh entered the house at midnight. Jax heard it from her bedroom, and sat up in the dark, rubbing her eyes. She began to step downstairs, when a figure stopped her in the doorway of her room. She blinked for a moment, and reached over to hit her light...And saw Lazer staring directly into her eyes. He was in grade 12, the oldest of all of them, and very much a ladies man. He hadn't been advancing on Jax at all, so she wondered why he would...She stopped cold looking up at him. She was smart enough to know what he wanted. She glared. "Lazer, get out of my room." He wouldn't budge. At 6'2", he could easily overpower her.   
"I remember the time..." She heard Throttle's voice echo from downstairs.   
"Hey Vixen why don't you and I go take a peek upstairs..." Vincent said sluggishly. Loud music soon followed, pounding into Jax's mind. She heard all of their voices mixed in with the music, as well as several other voices, and the clinking of glasses. A party. What the hell was Vincent thinking? Hail would ground both of them if she came home to this mess!   
Lazer grinned down at Jax. "Heard there was something going down at the Van Wham place. I thought I'd stop on by. Not a bad little party. For a freshie that is." He inched forward away from the door, pushing her back, and locked it with his hand, Jax not noticing.   
"Lazer I said get out of here!" She yelled at him. They couldn't hear anything downstairs. She panicked and looked up at Lazer with fear in her eyes.   
"So where's the tough little broad I normally see in school huh? Things change once faced with someone much bigger and with more power, doesn't it little mousy..." He trailed off, Jax bumping the edge of her bed and letting out a little squeak.She fell onto her bed, and scrambled to get up, but Lazer pushed her back down, so she was lying on it, and held onto her wrist. "Not so strong are we now?" He continued and grasped at her shirt, trying to remove it. "Maybe next time you'll learn that little girls like you shouldn't play with the big boys." He tore her shirt off, and held her chest with one hand beneath him against the bed. Her own hands grasped around his wrist, her eyes screaming and fearful, but Lazer kept his hand there. "Don't fight it Jax. You know you want this. You want a man who can overpower you, who can tell you what to do." He grinned at her, his blazing red eyes mocking her own fearful ones.   
"No! No I don't want this! Stop it! Lazer!" She yelled out. Her cries went unheard amongst the party downstairs.   
Lazer tore at her jeans, and threw them off her body, leaving Jax in her undergarments only. Her muscles ripped through, the fact that she wasn't built like the other girls appeared very obvious to him in every way. How her hips curved just at the right spot, how her breasts were rounded perfectly and soft, everything about her made Lazer lust after her.   
Jax struggled against his holds and found herself powerless to him. She didn't want to give in..but her body soon began to, and she couldn't help but moan as he gave her every pleasure she ever wanted. 

------------------------------------------------- 

Grade 12. A big step for Jax and her brother. She looked down the hallways of the high school. Four years she had been here now. She closed her eyes. For two years, Lazer had haunted her, visiting her every so often, even prostituting her out to other mice. The first relationship she had been in, and one that had disgusted her most. It had been exactly a year now since she had broken off all ties with him. She had emotions for him in a way, but things between the two of them were both so screwed up, she never knew if what she was feeling was real or not, or if it was just because of the fact he pleasured her whenever she wanted it.   
No one in her family knew about Lazer and what they did together. Not Vincent, not Hail, not Modo, not Throttle. She couldn't ever bring herself to tell them. But this was a new year. She had gathered up the courage to finally tell Modo, Throttle and Vinnie, and she had promised herself that today she would. Vincent had been with so many women since grade 9, Jax never knew if he'd ever be in a stable relationship. Throttle was single, but very obviously had all the girls lusting after him. Modo was in a relationship with a sweet girl named Jasmine, who was just as sweet as her name intended.   
She needed to tell them. She couldn't live with this guilt and shame the rest of her life. She needed to tell them what had gone, what had happened, what had come to be between Lazer and Jax, even though the two acted like they barely knew each other during their high school days together. She couldn't hide this in her mind forever and be all right with them. That's why she had called a meeting in the cafeteria of the school with her bros on the first day of grade 12, this early in the morning.   
Jax's boots clicked along the hallway floor. It was quiet around this time of morning. She knew it would be that way. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted her three almost sleeping brothers. She smiled, and took a seat beside them. They looked at her groggily.   
"Jax...Why did you call this meeting?" Vinnie coughed out.   
"What's on your mind darling?" Modo's deep voice enquired.   
Jax paused. "You..you guys remember Lazer right?"   
All three perked up right away. "That fucker?!" Vincent almost screamed. He raised his fist, and Modo grabbed it.   
"Calm down bro and listen to what Jax has to say!" Modo barked at him. Vinnie took his seat again, scowling now.   
Jax closed her eyes for a moment. She paused. "Lazer..Vinnie, you remember that night you came home and had that party.."   
"The one mom grounded me for a month for?" He finished her sentence. Jax nodded at him and looked around at the three again. She took a deep breath in.   
"Lazer...came up to my room that night..."   
Vincent stood up immediately and grabbed the nearest chair. He didn't need to hear the rest of what Jax was saying. How could he!! His own sister! Were the thoughts that coursed through every vein in his body. He grabbed more chairs, throwing them, screaming, yelling, and finally landed a punch in the drywall, breaking a large hole in it. Modo and Throttle got close enough to him and grabbed him by both of his arms, pulling him back, still raging with intense anger.   
"Calm down now Vincent!" Modo bellowed at him.   
"Vincent chill!" Throttle added.   
Jax sat at the table that had been untouched, her head held down and her dreds reaching just over her face, hiding it. She stood up suddenly, pushed away from the table, and ran. Ran out of the school, out onto the block and onto the street. She ran across, in a flurry, and ran to a park. She found what she was looking for there, and ducked into some trees and bushes, finding the pathway to her childhood in there. She raced through it, and found the hideout she and Vinnie had created when they were just little kids. She curled up inside, holding her knees close to her chest with her arms and began to let out tears that had been held within her for so long.   



End file.
